Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Horn City Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Fine Feathers and Flying Fists! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Two-Gun Kid has finished washing in a rive and is content that he has some downtime and $100 to his name. He suddenly hears a boy crying and goes to see if he is okay. He learns that the boy has been run out of town, and school, and is intending to run away to become a gunfighter like the Two-Gun Kid. When the boy realizes he is talking to the real Two-Gun Kid, he asks to be the cowpoke's sidekick. The Kid refuses, and offers to ride the boy back into town and see about having him placed back in school. Along the way he learns that the boy, Rusty Rudolph by name, is an orphan whose father was hanged over accusations of stealing some cows. He also explains that it is due to his father's reputation that he was kicked out of town. They soon arrive in Malpais Flats where Two-Gun is introduced to Rusty's school teacher Miss Kitty. Soon they are confronted by a posse led by Jake Ledbetter the man responsible from running Rusty out of town. Rusty's school teacher refuses to kick Rusty back out of town. When Jake tries to do it by force, the Two-Gun Kid steps in. He easily shoots the guns out of Ledbetter's hands and the two get into a fist fight, which leaves Two-Gun's clothes torn and his face bloodied, but he wins none the less. Two-Gun then gives his $100 to Miss Kitty to look after the boy and is shocked when Miss Kitty calls him a brute and reveals that Jake is her husband. Two-Gun rides out of town, all roughed up and $100 poorer, believing it was worth it to see Rusty get back into school. However he soon joined by Rusty, who decided to ride with the Kid after all the things he has done. With no other choice, Two-Gun gives up and decided to let the boy ride with him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ghost Story | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Nuggets of Doom! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = King Ward | Inker4_1 = King Ward | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Jake Miller is toiling his gold panning operation when he is confronted by a gang of masked riders who demand that he turn over his gold. When Miller recognizes the voice of the gangs leader, the leader shoots Miller dead. Soon Blaze Carson and a crowd of local gold miners arrive to investigate the scene of yet another gold theft/murder. Guy Mahler offers Blaze some gold dust to buy flowers for Jake's grave, and Blaze warns him not to advertise that he has gold since the killer is still on the loose. Riding back into town, Blaze talks with local shop owner and learns that Ike Rand is the richest gold prospector in the area and decided to go to his home next to make sure that Ike and his family are okay. Blaze meets with Ike who tells him that his patience has finally paid off and he has struck it rich. Their conversation is interrupted by sudden gunfire as the masked riders attack the panning area. Blaze manages to forces them to flee and notes that the riders picked up their dead, indicating to him that the killers are locals. Suspecting Guy Mahler, Blaze goes to his ranch and tells him about how Ike was "killed" by the masked riders and suspects that Mahler will be next. Guy allows Blaze to sleep in the shack. That night Guy and his posse try to gun down Blaze Carson as he sleeps only to walk into the trap that Blaze had set for them. They pistol whip Blaze, but before they can do away with him he manages to revive and run away. He seeks cover in the mine shaft on Mahler's property. Guy and his minion toss a bundle of TNT down the hole. It explodes, leaving Mahler and his accomplice to believe that Blaze Carson is dead. However, Blaze has survived and climbs out of the ruin shaft an has found that the explosion uncovered a rich vein of gold. Blaze finds Guy at the local saloon and confronts him with the evidence he has gathered against him. When Guy tries to gun down Blaze, the sheriff easily subdues him and forces a confession out of him. With Guy brought to justice, Blaze is thanked by the local gold prospectors. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Saga of the Mad Mayor! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Two-Gun Kid is riding a train to Rail's End, meeting railroad detective Pat McCune and Jeremiah Mooney the mayor of Mooneyville. He overhears McCune and Mooney arguing over redirecting the railroad to Mooneyville, where Mooney hopes the railroad will cause his town to flourish. However McCune refuses to divert the railroad, finding it more beneficial for it to pass through Windy Gap. Things get heated and Two-Gun steps in to prevent any confrontations from erupting. Ahead of the train are some of Mooney's men who have blocked the rail track causing the engine to derail stopping the train. The Kid tries to stop the men but they get away. Finding some extra horses, the trio then ride off to Rail's End. Along the way Mooney continues to argue with McCune, telling them that some of his men are in Rail's End and will cause trouble if the railroad is not diverted through Mooneyville. When they arrive, the Kid prevents an altercation between one of Mooney's men and a railroad worker. With tempers flaring, Two-Gun suggests to McCune that the workers should unionize so that they can deal with any of Mooney's men that might cause trouble. However, there is soon an altercation and a railman is gunned down by one of Mooney's men. The rail workers are about to hang the shooter when Mooney steps in demanding a stop to it. Two-Gun Kid steps in and agrees and has the man draw his gun instead. The Kid turns out to be the faster draw, shooting the gunman dead. Two-Gun then warns Mooney to pack up his men and leave. The Kid then accompanies the train along with the continued construction of the railroad, defending both the train and workers from Mooney's men who attempt to ambush them. Mooney and his men then try to toss crates of TNT down onto the tracks, but Two-Gun manages to shoot them in the air, causing an explosion that wipes out Mooney's men. Mooney survives and flees back to Mooneyville with Two-Gun and McCune following behind. When they arrive in Mooneyville they find the town completely deserted and Mooney completely insane and realize that his ambitions were those of a madman. Having completely snapped, Two-Gun concludes that Mooney is no longer a threat, and the two men leave. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}